


Tears of a Clown

by the1andonlyjes



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the1andonlyjes/pseuds/the1andonlyjes
Summary: Prompt: Have a character break something that doesn’t belong to them.





	Tears of a Clown

Dolls were creepy as fuck.

They weren’t always that creepy to Jonghyun. He was actually quite indifferent to them seeing as neither his mom nor sister collected dolls. However, too many late night horror movies caught up with him. Their stagnant expressions, the way their eyes seemed to follow him wherever he went, freaked out the singer more than he cared to admit.

He first realized his fear when he dropped by the dorm to borrow something from Onew before a schedule.

He was only going to stay for a little bit, so he followed Onew to his bedroom while he fetched the desired object. Not bothering to sit down and relax, Jonghyun scanned around the older man’s room. It hadn’t changed much since Jonghyun moved out. It was still clean, a little too minimalist for his personal taste. However, there was something new perched atop Onew’s shelf.

The bright, obscene clothing caught his eye. It was a small, porcelain clown, dressed in ruffles with an alabaster face and a cherry red nose. The clown makeup was painted to show a predictable, fun expression. However, the detailing on the teeth was far too intricate to be cute. Upon closer inspection, wrinkles were painted onto the clown’s face, giving him a more grim look.

Onew’s sunny face appeared in Jonghyun’s line of vision.

“Here you go,” he smiled as he handed over the item.

“Ah, thank you,” Jonghyun said as he took the object, eyes still drifting towards the clown.

“So, uh, that’s new,” Jonghyun gestured towards the figurine.

“Oh, Mr. Crimson?” Onew said as he looked over. “He’s a prized possession of mine.”

Jonghyun thanked Onew again before leaving the dorm, shuddering as soon as he closed his car door.

-

Later that week, all the members got together at the dorm for some after dinner drinks. Unfortunately, the quaint affair soon turned into a party where more drinks than necessary were consumed.

Jonghyun pressed Key up against a door, attempting to be quiet while the others took shots in the living room. Their manager had retreated to his own bedroom, citing “being too old for this” as his reasoning. This allowed the two men to sneak off and give themselves the pleasure of secret touches.

Kibum reached behind himself, blindly searching for the door knob. The both of them went stumbling inside the room, giggling as they pressed sweet kisses to mouths and necks. Kibum pulled a tucked shirt out of Jonghyun’s waistband while being nudged towards the bed.

“Mmmh, we shouldn’t do this here. It’s the old man’s bed,” Key said as he came up for air.

“But I need you now,” Jonghyun pouted.

He could sense the other man’s annoyance in the dark room.

“Hey, it’s kind of sexy, isn’t it? To do it somewhere we’re not supposed to. Besides,” Jonghyun nibbled on Key’s earlobe. “If Manager drives us somewhere, I might have to suck you off in the back seat.”

Jonghyun’s words had the desired effect on Kibum, who pulled the man closer to him. Soon, the air was thick. Hushed whimpers and sighs sounded out as the men let their passion take over them. When things had settled, they took to the covers as they tried to calm their breathing.

“What the fuck is that?” Kibum giggled, alcohol still very much in his system.

Aw, shit.

Realization dawned on Jonghyun. If there was anything questionable in Onew’s room, this was it. He didn’t even have to look to know it was that damn clown.

“Dude, come on. Everyone is probably wondering where we went.”

Jonghyun got up from the bed to gather his clothes, leaving a confused Kibum between the sheets.

Then, Kibum caught on.

“Oh, don’t tell me you’re scared of a clown”

Key got up too, only to walk over to the shelf where that disturbing figurine stood. He picked up the clown, exploring its features before creeping behind singer.

“Hello, Jonghyun,” said Kibum in a creepy voice.

“Key, stop.”

“Why won’t you love me, Jonghyun?” came Kibum’s creepy voice again, sounding even more sinister than before.

“Dude, seriously.”

Jonghyun could feel goosebumps on his own skin. Kibum kept playing at his game, trying to get a rise out of Jonghyun. He made the clown figure peer over Jonghyun’s shoulder, pleased when the other man openly shuddered. When Jonghyun felt the cool porcelain touch his cheek, he flinched and tried to push Kibum’s hand away.

Except Key had a loose grip on the doll.

A crash against the wall sounded behind them and heavy footsteps could be heard coming down the hall. They didn’t even have time to react before the door swung open and light flooded into the room.

“What the hell is going on in here?” said Onew.

They were half naked in a dark room with the sad remains of a clown figure behind them. Kibum attempted to explain everything, but the drunk Jonghyun panicked.

“I’m so sorry, Jinki,” he sobbed as he ran to the other man. “We broke Mr. Crimson.”

“Mr…Crimson?” Onew was confused.

“Your clown! He was your prized possession. I’m so sorry!”

“Oh! Jonghyun, I’m sorry I said that. I was joking around,” Onew sighed apologetically.

Jonghyun looked up and wiped at his eye.

“What do you mean?”

“Manager found that clown at a thrift store and put it in my room to scare me. I didn’t feel like moving it, so I left it there.”

“You mean he’s not a prized possession?”

“No! I’m sorry I made you worry, Jjong. We can clean this mess up and everything will be fine, I promise.”

Onew smiled at him and opened his arms for a hug. Jonghyun rushed into it, knocking Onew back slightly. Not wanting to feel left out, Kibum just shrugged and squeezed into the hug as well. All was warm and fuzzy between the three and Jonghyun was relieved. Not just because Onew wasn’t mad, but because that damn clown was finally gone.

“Now, will you two please tell me why you are naked in my bedroom?”

**Author's Note:**

> 10 points if you understand the reference. 
> 
> I can actually see myself writing for this fandom! I like it so far, but I'll see what else is up my sleeve. Also, I had no idea whether to tag this as Teen or Mature, but due to the (non-explicit) sexual situations and language, I tagged it as Mature. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Cross-posted to my kpop [tumblr](https://whisperwoofwoof.tumblr.com/post/160360305277/tears-of-a-clown)


End file.
